


Love Like A Voice

by MizGoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/MizGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little nerve wracking spending the holidays with someone else's family, but Cas's boyfriend is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like A Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youaresunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/gifts).



Dean was taking forever in the shower. The clock on the nightstand disagreed on this point, but Cas was fairly sure it was either running slow or deliberately lying to him. At this point he was willing to submit, “Sitting alone in your boyfriend’s bedroom at his uncle/parental guardian’s house,” as the sort of torture the UN should take a stand against.

The whole trip had been anxiety filled. Not exactly unpleasant anxiety, but stressful in it’s own way none the less. He and Dean had only been dating a few months, so he had been caught off guard by the invitation to spend the Christmas break with his family. A family, Cas knew, Dean had only recently come out to. He’d agreed of course. He didn’t enjoy holidays with his own family for starters. And even knowing that handsome and charming Dean Winchester didn’t have a reputation for long serious relationships, Cas desperately wanted to be more than another name on his list of exes. This had seemed like his chance. He could brave visiting his boyfriend’s family for a week. Particularly when Dean had seemed so pleased that he accepted. There wasn’t a lot Cas wouldn’t do to see Dean grin like that.

From the moment he stepped in the door with his vision clouded by fogged up glasses, however, the various people that made up Dean’s extended family had been nothing but kind. Rough and unpolished in their manners, but kind. There had been the expected interrogation on his choice of majors, family, and other personal particulars, but it had come without any obvious judgement. They were curious, but not critical. Cas wished he would be able to secure such gentle treatment for Dean if he ever chose to meet his own parents.

Then there had been the stress of finding a gift, exacerbated by being flat broke. The three pack of unopened blank cassette tapes at the thrift store had seemed like a gift from God. Dean had an aging collection of tapes he played in his car, so making him some new ones would surely be appreciated. Then somewhere along the process of relearning how to make a mix-tape, borrowing a tape deck, and picking out songs doubt had creeped in. Perhaps it was too cheap, or overly saccharine. The first two tapes Cas had felt fairly sure of. The first was entirely of Led Zeppelin songs because they had spent a good portion of their first date lying on the floor listening to Dean’s copy of In Through the Out Door on vinyl. The second was a mix of other bands Cas knew Dean liked, AC/DC, Kansas, Asia, and the like. The third however had been a collection of love songs culled from Cas’s own magpie musical tastes. It was frighteningly intimate and disgustingly sentimental. He had all but convinced himself that Dean was going to accept them with the sort of polite distain reserved for unwanted gifts.

Dean had loved them. He had fussed and preened over his gift. He had turned each tape over with a slow reverence and read the track listings on the back with the edge his lower lip caught between his teeth. His younger brother Sam had bemoaned that Cas was encouraging Dean’s luddite tendencies. Dean’s uncle Bobby had said simply that he had thought mix-tapes were a lost art. If they had snuck off to Dean’s car later to listen to them while making out in the back seat, well, that wasn’t anyone’s business, surely?

And so Cas really felt he should be over the obnoxious unfounded worry stage of the visit. Still he was sitting perched on the edge of the bed and willing Dean to finish his shower, so he wouldn’t be alone anymore. Certainly last night they had shared the bed without any fuss, but last night he had been beyond exhausted from the long trip and had dozed off shortly after his head had touched the pillow. Tonight he was wide awake. 

Dean coming back didn’t really stop the nerves though. He padded through the door in nothing but a pair of sweats with a towel draped over his shoulders. Cas almost bolted right then and there, but Dean closed the door behind himself. 

Dean was ridiculously attractive. He had tanned skin, lean muscles, and his sandy brown hair was tousled into wet spikes. He was impossible. Cas didn’t belong here surely.

“Something wrong, Babe?” Dean sat down next to Cas close enough that their thighs were touching. 

“No,” Cas whispered. His heart was pounding hard enough that he was sure he could feel it bouncing off his ribs.

Dean frowned and ran his damp fingers through the hair just above Cas’s ear.

“May I?” he asked as the tips of his fingers hit the plastic frame of Cas’s glasses.

“Please,” Cas replied. Dean wanting to take his glasses off was a fairly sure sign that Dean wanted to kiss him in the sort of way would leave his glasses pushed awkwardly up his nose and with a smudge on the lens from being pushed against a cheek or eyelid. 

Sure enough just as Dean carefully folded and placed Cas’s glasses on the bedside table, he leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, and perhaps a bit hesitant. Or maybe Cas was just imagining that part. But Dean had snaked an arm around Cas’s waist, and Cas had his palms pressed gently against Dean’s chest while absentmindedly rubbing little circles with his thumbs.

Dean pulled back and bit his lip in that same thoughtful way he had earlier this morning when they had exchanged gifts.

“We haven’t really talked about this have we?” Dean asked.

“About what?” They were still so close that Cas could feel Dean’s breath tickle across his cheek.

“Sex… and stuff,” Dean fumbled. 

“Ah, no, I guess not.” Cas let one of his hands fall down where it landed by chance on top of Dean’s. Cas felt Dean scoop up his fingers and fold them into his own hand. 

“Look, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, and I’ll wait for however long or whatever, but I’m good to go. I mean, I want to, whenever it is you want to. If you even want to. It’s cool if you don’t or whatever, but if you do, then me too, I guess. So just, uh, let me know, or whatever.” Dean had started his speech looking more or less at Cas’s face, but as his words had hurried onward his eyes had drifted first to the wall, and then to the floor. He was still holding tight to Cas’s fingers.

“Yes.” Cas twisted his hand so that he could hold Dean’s hand in return.

“Huh?” Dean twisted his head back to look right into Cas’s eyes, and Cas had to catch his breath before he could continue.

“Yes, I want to have sex with you, Dean,” Cas said, tipping his head slightly to the side.

“Just like that?” Dean’s eye’s widened.

“Were you expecting some sort of test of strength?” Cas almost laughed as the tension in his chest began to unwind, and anxiety turned to anticipation.

“What? No. Look, Cas,” Dean leaned forward until his head was resting on Cas’s shoulder. “I still can’t even figure out why you like me. I don’t want to risk messing things up between us, so this is me being careful.”

“Dean, I promise, you are my boyfriend..You aren’t on trial. You aren’t on probation.” Cas soothed. It was a mystery to him why Dean didn’t realize that Cas was clearly getting the better deal in this relationship, but arguing the point had never helped before, Cas turned to nuzzle into Dean’s hair a little. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean whispered quietly into Cas’s neck.

With a little grin Cas let the hand that was on Dean’s chest dip lower. Then he leaned back and freed his other hand to start pulling off his shirt.

“Wait, so we are doing this now?” Dean asked, perking up.

“Unless you would rather wait?” Cas grinned back as he scooted farther onto the bed.

“No. God no.” Dean’s voice was getting deeper and rougher. “Let me help you with these,” he added, hooking his fingers into the waist of Cas’s sleep pants. Obligingly Cas canted his hips upward to help Dean slide them free along with his boxers. 

“Holy god, you are gorgeous, Angel,” Dean murmured, and Cas felt himself flush a little at the use of his favorite pet name.

“You too,” He said as he nudged Dean’s hip with his foot. “Take these off. I don’t want to be the only one naked.”

“Bossy,” Dean chided, but he fumbled to strip quickly all the same.

After that it felt like they simply became a single tangle of limbs and fingers and mouths for a while. Dean was going to have hickeys on his shoulders. Cas would have them on his thighs. Every once and a while an elbow or knee would bump against the wall before being drawn protectively back into the knot. They were both trying to keep quiet, not wanting to wake the rest of the house, but every so often Dean would pause long enough to ask if it was good only to get an explicative filled affirmative. Each time he would get bolder and more confident. Let his hands roam a little farther or let his tongue linger a little longer. Cas did his best to keep pace and give as good as he was getting.

That is right up until Dean started to suck his cock. Then it was all Cas could do to grab a pillow to muffle his moans and try to make it last a little. It wasn’t that Dean had any particular skill, almost the reverse. His clumsy enthusiasm combined with the look of absolute devotion on his face were an intoxicating mix.

When Dean whispered, “Come for me, baby,” Cas did.

As soon as he caught his breath, Cas hooked his arms under Dean’s and pulled him up so that they could kiss. Dean rolled on his side and their kisses grew open mouthed and messy. Cas reached between them to grip Dean’s cock. He let his fingers play through the precome leaking out of the slit before starting to pump the shaft.

“Do you want me to…” Cas asked between kisses.

“No, just, oh fuck. I’m really close. Please babe, don’t stop,” Dean rasped out.

Cas simply hummed his approval into their next kiss.

Dean actually came while grunting out Cas’s name. It was the most gratified Cas had ever felt.

Later after they had cleaned up and settled in for the night Cas let himself curl into Dean’s chest. Under the covers, surrounded by the smell of their lovemaking and Dean’s shampoo it felt a little like the rest of the world wasn’t real. There was only the two of them in this tiny mess of blankets on a slightly cramped bed.

“Hey Dean?” Cas whispered, unsure if he had already dozed off.

“Mmn?” came the sleepy rumble that Cas felt as much as heard.

“Thank you.” 

“Thank you too,” came the languid reply.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first looked at the prompt for this, I thought, "Hey no probs. I can write fluffy first time smut."
> 
> Har dee Har Har Har. noicant.
> 
> Seriously. I kept wanting to add angsty plot twists. And then I would have to fish them back out. I restarted this thing from scratch at least twice.
> 
> I underestimated fluff. Fluff is HARD.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, because I am the biggest dweeb in the world I totes made a playlist of Cas's third mix tape. I was gonna post a link, but then I realized that my username on 8tracks is the same as my AO3 handle, and thus I would spoil the surprise. So here's track list and once the grand reveal has happened, I'll bring back the link.
> 
> Edit: LINK!
> 
> Side A:  
> 1) Just Like Heaven - The Cure  
> 2) Higher Love - Steve Winwood  
> 3) Shameless - Garth Brooks  
> 4) In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel  
> 5) Lay Lady Lay- Bob Dylan  
> 6) Wagon Wheel - Old Crow Medicine Show
> 
> Side B:  
> 1) I'm On Fire - Bruce Springsteen  
> 2) Brandy Alexander - Feist  
> 3) Brighter Than Sunshine - Aqualung  
> 4) Love Reign o'er Me - The Who  
> 5) From Me to You - The Beatles  
> 6) Kick Drum Heart - The Avett Brothers  
> 7) Stand By Me - Ben E. King  
> 8) New York City - They Might Be Giants  
> 9) The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson  
> 10) Lovers In Japan - Coldplay
> 
> It would all fit on a 60 minute tape. I may have done the math to procrastinate because writing is hard.
> 
> And the title comes from the Lyrics of Kick Drum Heart by the Avett Brothers.


End file.
